Cute Little Wolf
by Gum67
Summary: what happens when a new girl and her older brother, that happen to be Sam's cousins comes to La Push and Jacob immediately imprints on her? I suck at summaries, please read. The girl is a wolf, Jacobxoc and slight Leahxoc rated m just in case
1. Prologue

**Gum here, this is the first chapter to my first story posted here so please be nice. Enjoy!**

Hello, my name is Ashley Uley. I have a brother that's four years older than me, we get along very well, and his name is Alex. We lived only with my father because my mother died while giving birth to me. I have medium length, milk chocolate, wavy hair that goes down to the small of my back when straightened. My eyes are clad with a deep green base and specks of brown going all through them. I have tanned skin due to my Quileute back ground. My height is short, coming to 5'4" and my weight is small being 115. I was born in La Push, Washington as well as my older brother, mother, and father. After my birth and the death of my mother we moved around the states, never living in one place for too long. About a few weeks ago, my father died, leaving me and my 20 year old brother to live alone. After the funeral, Alex decided to move us to La Push because our father mentioned in his will, that my brother and I have a cousin living there.

Now to tell you a little bit more about me and my brother. It's only a month before summer and once school starts up again, I'll be a junior. I already have enough credits to pass my sophomore year but I still need to pass the final. I love my laptop and cell phone, but my iPod is my life, it's my whole reason for living. As you can tell, I love music, but I also love food. My brother tells me all the time I should be a chef. My brother is taking college classes online and works for a car garage. He's gotten a transfer to a new garage in La Push and will be the manager there so his pay will be high enough so I don't need a job. We are both lazy and love animals but we have our little secret. Our father told us stories about these shape shifters and stuff. He himself was a wolf shifter and my brother is one too, but I wasn't told till after I shifted. My shifting is a little different than others, I can shift into a normal sized wolf, maybe a little larger but when I get really nervous, excited, mad, sad, or happy, I shift into a wolf cub and cant change back till I calm down.

**Sorry, this is extremely short but it's just a prologue so the actual chapters will be uploaded soon and I promise they will be much longer and more interesting. Next upload will be soon, please review!**


	2. Moving in

**Gum again, here's the actual first chapter to Cute little wolf, hope you enjoy!**

I shut off my black mustang, parking between the moving truck and my brothers black firebird, after driving 8 hours non stop to get to the new house. The radio stopped and I popped in my lime green ear buds playing the iPod in my pocket on random. I stepped out and took off my, now unneeded, big, white rimmed sunglasses. I put them into my medium sized, black purse and walked up to the porch stairs. Walking up the wooden steps, I put my car keys in my pocket. I went through the already open door way and walked into the cozy home. I closed the door and looked at my surroundings.

"Alex, are you in here?" I called out to my older brother. I heard some rustling from the kitchen area, followed by some mumbling. I walked into the medium sized kitchen and smiled down at my brother on the floor with boxes on the ground around him. He smiled back at me as I put a hand out to him. When he stood, I looked at his clothes, just a pair of gym shorts like always. He gave a confused look as he noticed my tan ugs, light skinny jeans, and loose green band tee on my body. "What?"

"You're gonna where those to unpack?" He asked skeptically, pointing to my jeans. I just rolled my eyes and went out to the moving truck outside. I pulled out some boxes labeled 'living room', went inside, and put them in the right room. I did this to some of the boxes in the truck till I was tired. I took out my cell phone to see it was already 3 o'clock. Just then I heard a car pull up outside, I smirked, that must be Sam, pulling in. He had told them on the phone that he'd be here at two with a few friends to help.

I went outside and hopped into the moving truck, grabbing more boxes. When I came out I saw 4 tan guys with blackish brown hair standing next to the new car, freshly parked next to my brother's truck. I smirked towards them.

"You're late!" I called to them, getting their attention. They walked over to me as I jumped down. They were all very tall, none of them below 6 feet tall. Plus they were all very built too. I looked them over, more closely. One of them had a shaved head looking like a jarhead, another with longer hair, shorter than the first. The third was tall with pretty long hair with an uncanny resemblance to my brother and father, I guessed this was Sam. The forth was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. As my eyes traveled to him, our eyes locked and he smirked. Neither of us pulled away from the gaze until Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, sorry about that, you must be Ashley. I'm Sam," He said. I smiled and shook his outstretched hand. I could feel all of their gazes on me but one was a lot stronger than the others.

"Yup, that's me. Alex is inside, unpacking in the kitchen," I replied. He nodded and let his gaze move over the other boys' faces.

"Well, these monkeys are Quil, Embrey, and Jacob." He pointed to each person as he introduced them. I smiled and shook Quil's hand, then Embrey's, the lastly Jacob. I locked eyes with him again, his deep chocolate eyes clashing with my green ones. I could feel a blushed coming to my cheeks. I quickly let go and averted my gaze to the ground, not wanting to change.

"Nice to meet you all, grab some boxes and come on in," I said in a rush. I walked back up the porch and into the house, going up to the second story to but the guest room box where it belonged. I went back down and into the kitchen to see Sam talking in hushed words with Alex. I walked up to them and sat on the counter next to where Alex was standing. "What are you two girls gossiping about?" I asking in a playful voice. Alex just smiled.

"Well, he was just telling me about your situation. The whole uncontrollable phasings are normal but to have you phase into a cub while when you phase into a normal sized regular wolf when you choose to phase, isn't very normal. I'd suggest trying to just keep your emotions in check," Sam said, still hushed. I nodded and looked into my lap.

"Listen, can we keep that a secret, I mean I don't care if your pack knows I'm a wolf but let's just keep the whole cub thing between us. Ok?" I asked. He smiled and ruffled my side swept bangs.

"Alright but I would like it if you two would join my pack, those other three are in it as well as a few others," He offered. I smiled and hopped down.

"Will I be the only girl?" I asked. Sam shook his head causing me to smile. "Then I'm in." I don't know why but when the thought of being in the same pack as Jacob crossed my mind, I couldn't help but smile. Sam smiled back and looked back to Alex who smiled and nodded yes.

"Great! Tomorrow, you both can come down to my house which is down the street to the left, and you can meet the rest of the pack and Emily," He said happily. I gave him a questioning gaze and he ruffled my hair again. "Emily is my fiancée," He said as I tried to fix my bangs back to normal.

That night after Sam and them left and I was done unpacking my room, I laid down in bed, fell asleep in the clothes I wore that day, and dreamt of Jacob.

**Sorry about the short and boring beginning but I swear it gets better, a lot better. Please review and chapter two will come out soon.**


End file.
